Some computer applications implicate a continuously increasing number of functions for the user. Users can interact with applications through the use of graphical user interfaces, or GUI's. GUI's allow a user to interact with the application on a computing device with images and/or text. A GUI can display an application's menu system. Traditionally, menu systems may be arranged and displayed in a drop-down menu which can be several levels deep. Each level of the menu system may be displayed as a separate drop-down menu in a rectangular box that is visually connected to the previous level.